


Where is My Mind?

by Wheresarizona



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis-centric, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Tony is grumpy and Darcy is having a little fun.





	

Tony was still brooding. 

This would not do if Darcy had any hopes of him finishing the contracts Pepper put her in charge of. She couldn't believe he was still upset that she found one small error in some code he'd been writing up. 

"Hey, Tony"

He made a small grumble in acknowledgement from the chair he'd been sitting in, tinkering with some tech. 

"Fun fact," she continued "The number one saltiest place on earth is the Dead Sea."

He turns in the chair to look up at her with an expression that screams "duh."

"Do you know where the second saltiest is?"

At this she can see him pondering the answer. 

"The second is right in front of me." She says with a large grin. 

Darcy can't help the giggle that escapes her lips at the expression of mild shock on his face from the jab. 

A small smile comes across his face as he says, "I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"Yep." She replies walking over to him and collapsing into his lap. "It was a tiny mistake, stop making such a big deal about it." She says as she places a small kiss on his chin. 

"It was a lucky find." He says stubbornly, as he brings a hand up to caress her face. He steals her lips in a kiss before she can reply.


End file.
